


Огни Чикаго

by Rubin_Red



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чикаго, сухой закон, бутлегеры и прочие атрибуты 20-х годов. История о мужской дружбе с НЦой</p><p>Пейринг: Закари Куинто/Крис Пайн</p><p>Жанр: АУ, юст, немного экшна.</p><p>Предупреждение: немного мата, гет. Гетный тройничок (почти гетный и почти тройничок).</p><p>От автора: немного грубоватый слог, мне показалось, что так будет атмосфернее, что ли. Расистские и сексистские высказывания обусловлены тематикой текста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огни Чикаго

Крис пытался собраться с мыслями, перестать наконец паниковать и заняться делом. Но как это сделать, если тут такое? Он сжал и разжал ладони и недоуменно посмотрел на них: кожа была покрыта коричневатыми и красными пятнами. На рубашке тоже виднелись разводы – будто сумасшедший художник растрепанной кистью сделал несколько небрежных мазков. Некоторое время он рассматривал испачканную ткань на себе, а потом резко рванул и, брезгливо поморщившись, отшвырнул то, что осталось от рубашки, в угол. Может быть, он еще долго пребывал бы в ступоре, но его отвлек звук, неприятно режущий слух. Чуть в стороне, совсем рядом – комнатушка была крошечной, – у стены сидела Мэгги, сжавшись в комок и скулила, словно побитая собака.  
– Заткнись!  
– Он… Он… – начала девушка, но снова сорвалась в рыдания и не смогла договорить. Она зажала рот руками и сжалась еще, хотя, казалось, куда уж больше. Крису было почти жаль ее. Почти.  
– Сама виновата, – отрезал он, глядя прямо в испуганные глаза Мэгги. Надоело смотреть, как она трясется. – Иди вскипяти воды. Живо! – прикрикнул он, когда та не сдвинулась с места. – Ведро возьмешь на улице, а печь вон там.  
Девушка кивнула, когда мужчина показал в заваленный всяким хламом угол. Когда она вышла из комнаты, стало тихо, этот скулеж раздражал. Он быстро подошел к старой кровати, на которой лежал раненый, бледный и, казалось, бездыханный Зак.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… – прошептал Крис, и решился осмотреть его раны. Руки дрожали, когда он срезал пропитанную кровью рубашку и майку. Сколько же крови тот потерял? Она была везде, специфическим запахом пропитался сам воздух. Он ведь выживет? Ведь правда? Он не может умереть.  
– Слышишь? – со злостью проговорил Крис, вытирая рукой слезы. – Не смей!  
Он продолжал освобождать кожу от остатков ткани. Все не так страшно, успокаивал себя Крис. Три отверстия – три пули вошли прямо в бок, их нужно достать. Насколько они глубоко застряли, он не знал, оставалось надеяться, что они не вошли в печень или еще куда, он не представлял себе, как справится. Если бы он верил в бога, то сейчас было бы самое время молиться. Еще и врача в округе нет, а в городскую больницу им соваться было никак нельзя. Он почти закончил, когда дверь распахнулась, стукнувшись о стену, и вошла Мэгги, еле удерживая двумя руками огромное ведро.  
– Черт! – сквозь зубы прошипел Крис, пытаясь за злостью скрыть вспышку страха – а вдруг их нашли?  
– Я не могу найти дрова, слишком темно, – девушка все еще всхлипывала, но уже не выла.  
– За домом есть навес, там посмотри.  
Она кивнула, и он тут же повернулся к раненому. Все выглядело очень плохо, он никогда не вытаскивал пули и не представлял, как сделает это сейчас. Нет медицинских инструментов, нет бинтов и лекарств. Но хватит ему причитать, словно бабе. Он это сделает. И остается только молиться богу, в которого он никогда не верил, что все закончится благополучно.  
– Прости, но сейчас будет чертовски больно, – проговорил Крис, открывая бутылку виски. Он понимал, что раненый его не слышит, тот находился без сознания. Так что говорилось скорее для собственного успокоения.  
В ящике стола нашелся пинцет, который Крис прокалил над огнем зажигалки, а затем сунул в виски. Руки больше не дрожали. Он обязан попробовать. А если не получится… Нет, нельзя сейчас об этом думать. Он крепко сжал пинцет и поднес его к ране. Выдохнул и приступил к делу. Спустя несколько минут ему удалось выковырять одну пулю. Крис вспотел и вновь порадовался, что Зак без сознания. Трудно представить, как можно вытерпеть такое издевательство.  
Когда все пули с трудом, но все же были извлечены, кровь, казалось, побежала еще сильнее из потревоженных ран. Черт! Зашить нечем, да он и не знает, как правильно это делать. Придется воспользоваться народным способом.  
В печи разгорался огонь. А он даже не заметил, когда Мэгги успела это сделать. Ведро с водой стояло сверху, занимая почти всю поверхность небольшой печки. Черная труба уходила в стену, но дым все равно просачивался. И как он не почувствовал запах? Крис достал раскладной нож, открыл дверку печки и аккуратно положил его так, чтобы костяная ручка была подальше от огня, а лезвие тут же принялись облизывать языки пламени. Когда Крису показалось, что уже достаточно, он достал нож и подошел к постели.  
– Прости, – прошептал он и приложил к ране раскаленное лезвие. Зак на краткий миг пришел в себя, вскрикнув, и тут же вновь отключился. Крис стер пот со лба и пошел отмывать виски лезвие, чтобы снова сунуть в огонь и повторить процедуру прижигания с остальными ранами.  
К запаху дыма в маленьком помещении теперь примешивался запах паленой плоти. Крис дрожащими руками отмывал лезвие, поливая его виски и иногда делая большие глотки. Сейчас как никогда он радовался, что в схроне лежит приличная партия виски, оно ему понадобится. Сзади что-то стукнуло, и он резко повернулся – нервы уже сдавали.  
– Что ты там копаешься?  
– Прости, – Мэгги, дернувшись, прижала к груди какую-то тряпку, она что-то складывала на небольшом столе, вероятно, наводила порядок. Она смотрела широко открытыми испуганными глазами, будто он монстр какой.  
– Не трогай там ничего.  
– Я… Просто хотела…  
– Что? – Крис подошел так близко, что видел ее расширившиеся зрачки, она на миг скосила глаза на его руку и всхлипнула. Он заметил это и поднес нож, который еще сжимал, к ее горлу. – Боишься? Правильно.  
– Прости, – в который раз за этот бесконечно длинный вечер произнесла она. – Я не хотела… Я не думала…  
– Вот именно, не думала, – Крис отошел в сторону. – Пошла вон!  
Мэгги, всхлипывая, вышла, тихо прикрыв дверь.  
– Знаю, что она тебе дорога, – обратился он к тяжело дышащему и все еще находящемуся без сознания Заку, – только поэтому я еще не перерезал ей горло.  
Крис разговаривал с ним, это хоть как-то помогало, иначе он просто сойдет с ума. Сейчас он оботрет с него кровь, потом снова обработает раны виски. Ну почему он не знает, как правильно все сделать в таких случаях? И все, что ему оставалось сейчас – ждать и шептать словно мантру "Пожалуйста, просто выживи". Он хотел этого больше всего на свете.

 

Чикаго. Два месяца назад.

 

Крис притормозил у неприметного здания без опознавательных знаков. Фонарь над входом покачивался на ветру и чуть поскрипывал. Дверь распахнулась, выпуская смеющуюся девушку со спутником. Они оглянулись и быстро зашагали по улице. Крис хмыкнул и вылез из кабины. Он тоже огляделся, нет ли поблизости копов. Конечно, здесь обычно легавые не ошивались, но кто знает кого занесет в этот район. В последнее время облавы усилились. Но до спикизи[1] Закари вроде еще не добрались.  
Крис подхватил ящик и пошел к черному входу, толкнул дверь. Сразу послышалась приглушенная музыка и взрывы смеха – посетители наверху вовсю развлекались. Крис спустился в подвал и прошел по коридору. Вдоль стен стояли пустые ящики из-под овощей. Он дошел до самой дальней двери и замер. В приоткрытую дверь он увидел то, свидетелем чего совершенно не стремился стать. Он даже дернулся было уйти, хотя они с Закари договаривались о встрече. Такие дела по-другому не делаются. Но Зака явно сейчас отвлекли гораздо более приятные вещи.  
Крис остался, будто к месту прирос, и как завороженный смотрел на представшую картину. На шатком столике, который мерно поскрипывал, лежала Мэгги, а Закари ритмично двигался между ее широко расставленных ног. Его крупные ладони яркими пятнами выделялись на темной коже бедер девушки. Глаза его были прикрыты, словно он полностью погрузился в удовольствие. Крис смотрел и не мог оторваться, чувствуя, как внутри все стягивает в комок. Ему нужно уйти. Немедленно.  
Крис сглотнул, когда понял, что Закари больше не зажмуривается, а смотрит прямо на него. Это был тот самый момент, когда Крису определенно следовало развернуться и отойти, а не подглядывать, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он все так же держал ящик с виски, который стал неимоверно тяжелым, а острые края плохо обработанного дерева впивались в пальцы. По крайней мере, руки у него были заняты. Закари вдруг закусил губу и замер, подрагивая. Крису показалось, что он ощутил то же самое и сам, будто и его омыло удовольствием. По спине бежали струйки пота, а губы были сухими, словно это он только что сорванно дышал, трахая чернокожую Мэгги.  
– Давай, милая, – Зак отстранился от девушки и привел свою одежду в порядок. – Мне работать нужно.  
Мэгги вскочила, одернула платье и поспешила уйти. В дверях наткнулась на Криса и, опустив глаза, прошмыгнула мимо. Она знала, что не нравится ему. Да Крис этого и не скрывал.  
– Привез, да? – Зак посмотрел на его ношу. – Давай сюда.  
Зака абсолютно не смутило то, что Крис стал свидетелем его забавы с Мэгги. И у Криса закралась мысль, а не было ли это подстроено. Но тут же одернул себя. С чего бы Заку такое делать? Когда припекло, тогда и потрахался – обычное дело. Наверняка он думал, что успеет закончить до приезда Криса.  
Крис поморщился от терпкого запаха секса и подал Закари ящик. Пальцы еле разогнулись, так сильно он, оказывается, их сжимал несколько минут назад.  
– Еще шесть ящиков в машине, и я прихватил четыре бутылки "настоящего МакКоя"[2], больше не удалось, сам понимаешь. Торрио все прибрал к своим рукам.  
– Чертов макаронник!  
– А О'Бэнион[3] лучше?  
– Не напоминай, – поморщился Закари. – Он снова подсылал своих шестерок. Пока они еще вежливо просили. Хотя имел я их, и это "вежливо". Почему они просто не оставят меня в покое? Будто и так мало загребают.  
– Рано или поздно тебе придется под кого-то пойти.  
– Хреновый выбор, да? – Зак вскинул взгляд и улыбнулся. – Ладно, тащи остальное.  
Крис быстро перенес оставшееся в машине виски. Зак вытаскивал бутылки из ящиков и складывал в дыру в стене. Когда закончил, аккуратно прикрыл ее щитом, маскируя под кирпичную кладку стены, и придвинул тумбу.  
– А скотч оставлю себе, – он подхватил бутылки и сунул их в медицинский чемоданчик. – Я удавлюсь разливать его этим… Некоторые и "джейком"[4] не прочь побаловаться. Как вообще эту гадость можно пить? Так что "настоящего МакКоя" им не видать.  
– Я и не сомневался.  
– Спасибо, друг. Так, ну что, как обычно? – Зак достал свернутые в рулон банкноты и сунул Крису в карман рубашки. – А за скотч сколько?  
– Это подарок.  
Крис сначала все же хотел выставить счет, потому что скотч достать было трудно и стоил он недешево, но почему-то в последний момент передумал. Было приятно сделать подарок Заку.  
– Я бы никогда такое добро задаром не отдал. Но спасибо, – он хлопнул Криса по спине и кивком указал наверх. – Зайдешь?  
– Можно.  
На самом деле Крис был рад поскорее убраться из этого помещения, где он стал свидетелем пошлой и возбуждающей сцены. Здесь помимо сырости все еще пахло сексом. И ему бы хотелось верить, что член заинтересовался происходящим из-за Мэгги. Она его раздражала. Он и сам не понимал почему. Но он же видел ее шикарную задницу и большие сиськи. По определению должно на нее вставать. Просто она вечно смотрела взглядом влюбленной коровы на Зака, и вцепилась в него словно клещ. Ну ладно, он немного перегибает, тут же отругал себя Крис. Ему было жаль Мэгги. Не повезло ей родиться такой – не белая и не черная. И мамашу ее белые колпаки застрелили в очередном порыве избавить мир от черного отребья. Будто сами лучше! Зак спас ее и теперь пригрел, дал работу и крышу над головой. И Крис готов был об заклад биться, что из-за этого Зак еще огребет проблем. Хотя иногда казалось, что Заку и причин-то особых не нужно, проблемы просто обожали его.  
Крис шагнул следом за Заком в просторное помещение. Патефон, поскрипывая, выдавал что-то французское. Крис не разбирался в музыке. Он считал, что основной критерий – это нравится или нет, а в тонкостях был не особо силен. Звучащая сейчас музыка ему нравилась. Окружающим, похоже, тоже. Почти все столики были заняты, посетители чинно прикладывались к чашечкам, в которых плескался отнюдь не чай.  
Зак вдруг застыл и напрягся, Крис проследил за его взглядом и тяжело вздохнул. Ну, вот и проблемы. Бен. Он был копом, прикормленным О'Бэнионом. Но еще он был порядочным ублюдком. Бен вразвалочку подошел к барной стойке и оттолкнул одного из посетителей, освобождая себе место. Люди за столиками притихли, когда увидели копа, старались делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Некоторые тут же ушли.  
– Эй, ты, – обратился он к Мэгги, – налей мне промочить горло.  
Она попыталась прошмыгнуть мимо, но Бен выставил ногу и, воспользовавшись замешательством девушки, притянул ее к себе.  
– Отпусти ее, – процедил Зак.  
– Да ладно тебе. Ей понравится, обещаю, – засмеялся Бен и обратился к девушке: – Ну что, не хочешь попробовать настоящего мужика? У меня побольше будет, чем у него.  
И он схватил ее ладонь, с силой вжал в свой пах.  
– Бен, отвали, я сказал.  
– Ладно, – он поднял руки ладонями вперед. Мэгги тут же отскочила и зашла за стойку.  
Крису не понравилось выражение лица Бена, да и Зака тоже. Эти двое никогда не умели нормально разговаривать. Но Зака можно понять. Бен как дерьмо, прилипшее к ботинкам, пока ототрешь, весь измажешься. Когда его уже пристрелят? Ведь нарывается он по полной. Рано или поздно его не спасет ни ирландская крыша, ни родственнички из главного управления.  
– Ублюдок, – прошипел Зак.  
– Остынь, парень, – успокаивал его Крис. – Это все из-за нее.  
Он кивнул на Мэгги, старающуюся быть незаметной. Зак неопределенно передернул плечами.  
– Эй, ты тоже на нее нацелился, что ли? – он удивленно посмотрел на Криса, неправильно истолковав его пристальный взгляд. – Я думал, такие не в твоем вкусе.  
– Зато, кажется, вполне в твоем.  
– Она сама на меня запрыгивает, – ухмыльнулся Зак. – Грех не воспользоваться.  
Крис хмыкнул и закурил. В зале и так дым стоял сизой пеленой, курить не хотелось, но ему нужно чем-то занять руки.  
– Что это? – возмутился Бен, скривившись, когда попробовал содержимое поставленной перед ним чашки.  
– Чай, – невозмутимо ответил Зак. – А что не так?  
– Я ведь знаю, что ты приторговываешь виски. Так что плесни мне пару глотков.  
– Бен, у меня приличное заведение. Могу предложить еще молока или воды.  
Бен поморщился, но промолчал. Крис внимательно наблюдал за ним. Он явно искал повода нарваться. Взгляд постоянно возвращался к Мэгги. Бен отодвинул чашку, бросил несколько монет на столешницу и тут же направился в подсобку, куда только что отправилась Мэгги. Крис выругался и потушил сигарету. Зак заметил Бена и рванул следом, а через миг Бен вылетел оттуда, потирая челюсть и сверкая гневным взглядом. Зак появился следом.  
– Она всего лишь шлюха, – прошипел Бен.  
– Но эта шлюха не хочет тебя, – закричала Мэгги, показываясь за спиной Зака, одернула юбку, и плюнула на пол, прямо под ноги копу.  
– Ты еще пожалеешь, Зак. Тебе стоило быть со мной повежливее.  
– Пошел на хрен, ублюдок. Это мой бар, и он на нейтральной территории. Твой босс до него не дотянется.  
– Очень скоро, Зак, очень скоро, – пробормотал Бен и направился к двери. Зак было бросился за ним, но Крис его перехватил.  
– Оставь.  
Зак вырвался из хватки и раздраженно дернул руками:  
– Я его убью.  
– Тебе мало проблем?  
– А это вообще не твоего ума дело, Крис. Понял?  
– Как скажешь.  
– А ты чего тут вертишься? Сидела бы и не высовывалась, – прикрикнул на Мэгги Зак. Та сникла и тут же занялась посетителями, требовавшими еще "чая".  
Зак был всем как кость в горле. Он отказывался платить Торрио и О'Бэниону из принципа. Его еще и не особо доставали, но народу в его спикизи становилось все больше – нет лучшей рекламы, чем сарафанное радио. А это значит, что его заведением вскоре заинтересуются, и кто в итоге подгребет под себя – тот еще вопрос. Что ирландец, что итальяшка были с завидными аппетитами на деньги и власть. Крис понимал, почему Зак не хочет ни под кого идти, ведь придется отваливать приличный процент и играть по чужим правилам. А Зак не признавал правил. Но в итоге ему все равно выбора не оставят. По хорошему, Крису следовало бы держаться от Зака подальше, потому что когда придут серьезные неприятности, зацепит всех кто рядом. Но Зак за недолгое время стал его другом, а друзьями разбрасываться не стоило. Это хорошая причина, даже учитывая возможность схлопотать пулю.

К рассвету бар опустел, а Крис продолжал сидеть за столиком и курить. Мэгги тоже ушла, остался лишь Зак, деловито расставлявший вымытые чашки на полках за стойкой.  
– Тебе, что, делать нечего? – вдруг спросил Зак, но не зло, скорее просто чтобы начать разговор, а то после того как ушел Бен, они и парой слов не перекинулись.  
– Я все жду, когда меня обслужат. А мне так и не налили, – с притворной обидой сказал Крис, разводя руки в стороны.  
Зак усмехнулся и через несколько минут поставил на столик бутылку скотча. Крис обычно не пил, предпочитал быть трезвым, а то когда вокруг ошиваются такие как Бен, следует быть начеку. Но теперь, когда никого нет, можно просто расслабиться.  
– И пить мы будем культурно, – Зак поставил два стакана и от души плеснул в оба.  
– Черт, хорош, – сказал Крис после большого глотка, глядя на Зака.  
– Согласен, – ответил тот, смакуя выпивку.  
Они помолчали. Крис закурил, Зак потянулся к его пачке и тоже вытащил себе одну сигарету. Молчание не было напряженным. Было легко, алкоголь приятно грел изнутри, а горький дым обдирал горло.  
– Подбросишь меня? – спросил Зак, убирая стаканы и бутылку.  
– Ага.

Зак жил недалеко, в небольшой квартирке на втором этаже. Крис не бывал у него, случая как-то не представилось. Хотя ему было интересно, как живет Зак. Но, судя по дому, обычная дыра, подобная той, в которой жил и сам Крис. Он притормозил у темного подъезда, Зак вышел и махнул рукой. Крис уже отъезжал, когда увидел троих человек, шагнувших навстречу Заку.  
– Твою мать, – выругался Крис и тут же бросился на помощь другу.  
Зак успел уже одному съездить по морде, но двое других скрутили его, не давая разогнуться.  
– Тебе привет от Бена, – расслышал Крис и тут же бросился на одного из них.  
– А сам он зассал лично прийти? – Зак быстро поднялся и наступал на другого.  
Крис боковым зрением заметил, что поднимается тот, который схлопотал первым, и в лучах уличного фонаря сверкнуло лезвие.  
– Зак! – крикнул Крис, но из-за того, что отвлекся, получил удар в живот и согнулся пополам, упал. Он снова оглянулся. Зак увернулся от ножа. Тогда Крис выдохнул, вскочил и успел отбить удар, направленный в голову, выбросил резко вперед руку и услышал, как хрустнул нос наемника под кулаком. И снова бросился на подмогу Заку. Тот уже успел обездвижить одного, а парень с ножом не сдавался. Он размахивал лезвием, не подпуская к себе. Вдали послышался звук полицейских сирен, что и спугнуло нападавших. Видимо, приказа убивать у них не было. Хотели как следует запугать.  
– Мы еще встретимся, – пробормотал парень и спрятал нож, подхватил под руки своего напарника и крикнул третьему, что им надо убираться.  
Зак сплюнул на землю, перевел взгляд на Криса и кивнул ему.  
– Пошли, тебе надо умыться, морда в грязи.  
– На себя посмотри, – усмехнулся Крис и схватился за живот. Хороший удар был, как бы сейчас не вывернуться тут наизнанку, потому что его подташнивало.  
Зак подошел, подставил плечо и помог подняться по лестнице. Крис закинул руку ему на шею, стараясь игнорировать жар влажной кожи. Ощущения были странными и вызывали мелкую дрожь. А может, это были последствия драки?  
Крис ввалился в обшарпанную ванную и выкрутил кран, умылся, отмыл руки от чужой крови. В зеркале отражалась немного помятое, но не поврежденное лицо. Крис потер щетину, подумав, что стоило бы побриться. Хлопнула дверь, Крис насторожился и выглянул за дверь.  
– Это я. Вот, забрал из машины, – Зак показал бумажный пакет, из которого торчали четыре горлышка. Ну конечно, он не мог оставить скотч в баре. – Что? Это лекарство. Тебе вот точно не помешает.  
И Крис был с ним согласен.  
Пока Зак приводил себя в порядок, Крис изучил кухню на предмет чего-нибудь съедобного, но предсказуемо там ничего не оказалось.  
– Там ты только крыс найдешь, – засмеялся Зак и поморщился, дотронулся до разбитой губы.  
– У тебя есть какая-нибудь хрень? Ну, антисептик.  
– Нет. Но что может быть лучше скотча?  
Он зубами вытащил пробку и сделал несколько глотков, по подбородку потекла струйка. Крис тяжело сглотнул, а Зак выругался. Видимо, алкоголь все же продезинфицировал рану.  
– Держи, – протянул он Крису бутылку. – Ну, на предмет съедобного… Есть картошка, могу пожарить. Будешь?  
– Буду, – ответил Крис и приложился к горлышку. – А ты умеешь, что ли?  
– Мамаша твоя явно лучше готовит, но у тебя нет выбора.

Картошка оказалась пересоленной, местами подгоревшая, а местами сырая, но Крису все равно понравилось. Они ели прямо из сковородки, закопченной, как заводская труба, и запивали скотчем. Где-то за окном шумели редкие машины, за стеной плакал ребенок, а в окне напротив было видно, да и слышно, ругающуюся парочку.  
– Весело тут у тебя, – усмехнулся Крис.  
– Не скучно.  
Крис осматривался. Действительно, почти как его квартира, только кухня чуть побольше. У Криса даже стол не поместился бы. Хотя он все равно готовить не умел, а перекусить всегда можно было в каком-нибудь баре или кафе.  
– Ты воевал? – Крис чуть не поперхнулся скотчем, зацепив взглядом фотографию на стене. На ней были изображены несколько человек в военной форме. Он потянулся за снимком, разглядывая.  
– Было бы чем гордиться, – передернул плечами Зак и отобрал бутылку.  
– А где воевал?  
– Битва при Марне[5] стала моим последним пунктом. – Зак подтянул штанину – вдоль ноги шел кривой рубец, уходя выше. – Осколочное ранение, разворотило почти всю ногу. Пока валялся в госпитале, война и закончилась.  
– А это?..  
– Ага. Бен.  
– А что случилось? – Крис уже был достаточно пьян, чтобы наконец спросить о том, что же такое произошло между этими двумя.  
– Видишь этого паренька? – Зак наклонился и ткнул пальцев в чернокожего парня на фото. – Бен его забил ногами за то, что он разговаривал с медсестрой, с белой. Умер он, два дня мучился.  
– Как ты Бена не убил?  
– Ну, я хорошенько ему объяснил что к чему. А потом… Там и так было слишком много смертей. Еще одна не сделала бы чести, даже такого ублюдка, как Бен. К тому же мы разбежались. Не ожидал увидеть его здесь.  
Скотч в бутылке почти закончился и Крис понял, что ему пора убираться отсюда, потому что алкоголь творил с ним странные вещи. Он смотрел на Зака и представлял его в военной форме. Ему наверняка шло. А еще он смотрел на губы Зака. И это было не очень хорошо.  
– Ладно, – Крис поднялся. – Я поеду.  
– Ты уверен, что доедешь? – Зак с сомнением покосился на пустую бутылку.  
– Не впервой, – отмахнулся Крис. Ему точно стоит поскорее убраться отсюда. Ему становилось слишком жарко и неуютно.  
– И что, даже "спасибо" не скажешь за ужин? Я оскорблен.  
– Хреновый из тебя повар, если честно, – расплылся в улыбке Крис.  
– А тебе спасибо, – вдруг резко посерьезнел Зак и хлопнул по плечу, но ладонь не убрал.  
– Поменьше бы ты нарывался, – проворчал Крис. Ему хотелось сбросить руку и в то же время продлить соприкосновение. Но он стоял и ничего не делал.  
– Серьезно. Если бы не ты, я бы печенку по кускам собирал.  
Ладонь переместилась на шею. Крис напрягся. Зак прислонился ко лбу Криса своим.  
– Ты мне сполна отплатил картошкой.  
– Я всегда помогу тебе, – Зак не поддержал легкую ноту, а Крис не мог оторвать взгляда от его губ и все время облизывал свои.  
– Ты пьян, Зак, – хриплым голосом проговорил Крис, уговаривая себя не наделать глупостей.  
Он выпутался из этих объятий и сбежал. И просто чудо, что домой он добрался без приключений.

Крис едва не ежедневно околачивался в заведении Зака, а последние несколько дней старательно избегал даже приближаться к знакомому переулку. Его беспокоили странные ощущения, которые не должен вызывать друг. Он злился на себя и держался подальше. И очень зря в такой момент ему попался один из напавших на Зака в ту ночь. Крис выплеснул на него всю свою ярость, от души почесав кулаки. Теперь тот не сможет никому угрожать, собственный бы член удержал сломанными пальцами, чтобы поссать. Крис оставил избитого парня прямо на улице. Выживет – его удача, сдохнет – туда ему и дорога. А Крису определенно полегчало.  
Крису все же пришлось поехать к Заку. Тот ожидал очередную поставку виски. Много он никогда не заказывал, потому что надежно спрятать приличную партию в небольшом здании не получалось. Да и не стоило так рисковать, особенно учитывая, что Зак никак не хотел приплачивать "за безопасность и спокойную работу" – это была едва не стандартная реплика тех, кто хотел погреть руки на чужом бизнесе. Обычно если долго упирались, то всегда могли показать насколько все плохо без защиты, разгромив заведение.  
Крис привозил Заку шесть-восемь ящиков по шесть бутылок в каждом. Этого хватало на неделю.  
– Эй, я думал, ты уже на дне реки отдыхаешь, – встретил его Зак. Но по глазам было видно, что он пытливо всматривается, пытаясь понять, все ли в порядке. У Криса от осознания этого потеплело в груди.  
– Это ты у нас мастер искать приключения на свою задницу, а я законопослушный гражданин.  
– Как и я. Мы всем соблюдаем законы, правда, иногда немного не так как другие, – засмеялся Зак. – Ну, где там твой груз? У меня последняя бутылка заканчивается, все вылакали. Сухой закон вызывает у людей небывалую сухость во рту.  
– Ага. Ящики в багажнике.  
– Куколки? Серьезно? – засмеялся Зак, вытащив один ящик с надписью "Фарфоровые куколки. Не бросать".  
– Конспирация. Если хочешь, в следующий раз лично напишу "Виски для подпольного бара Закари Куинто".  
– Ну, если обещаешь с этими ящиками прямиком к копам поехать, то я согласен.  
– Я бы посмотрел на их лица. Их сейчас дрючат по полной.  
Крис пожал плечами. Дрючить, быть может, и дрючат, да только толку от этого нет. Хотя благодаря Волстеду[6] многим удалось хорошо заработать. Вот и Крису, да и Заку тоже. Но Крис все же надеялся, что у этого радетеля из Минессоты отсохнут все причиндалы за то, что в его голову пришла идея запретить выпивку.  
Крис помог Заку перенести ящики в подвал. Тот снова надежно упрятал бутылки в стене, только несколько штук оставил, чтоб прихватить наверх.  
Этот вечер прошел спокойно, Бен не появлялся, чем значительно облегчил всем жизнь. Хотя Крис даже не надеялся, что тот наконец угомонился. Наверняка это затишье перед бурей.  
Мэгги суетилась в зале, переходя от одного столика к другому. В качестве прислуги ее воспринимали нормально, но и только. Стоило бы хоть одному черному зайти сюда и попытаться сесть за столик… Вряд ли он бы успел и задницу свою на стул усадить, как был бы вышвырнут. Ни хрена не изменилось. Черные формально получили свободу, но остались там же, где и были – обслугой белых. Не то чтобы Крис был ярым поклонником и защитником негров… Ему было плевать. Но тоже не был уверен, что сел бы за один стол с черным. Все же вбитые воспитанием истины уходят не так просто. У Зака явно было проще с этим вопросом. Интересно, женился бы он на такой как Мэгги? Крису эта мысль совсем не понравилась.  
Крис закурил, устроившись за одним из столиков, и достал из кармана газету. Домой возвращаться не хотелось, а дел у него сегодня больше не было. Завтра ему надо будет развезти несколько заказов. В последнее время дела шли неплохо.  
Первая страница газеты заставила улыбнуться. Очередные призывы к соблюдению сухого закона и просьба оповещать полицию о точках незаконной торговли спиртным. Интересно, многие ли рисковали оповещать? А то можно и правда проснуться на дне реки, или кто-нибудь тебя возьмет покататься[7], были любители покрасоваться таким образом. За доносы могли вообще всю семью перестрелять. Учитывая, скольким копам приплачивают за то, чтобы они не замечали происходящего, имя доносчика тут же станет известно вне стен полицейского участка. И все, считай, что у тебя на спине огромная мишень.  
На следующей странице внимание Криса привлек заголовок "Анти флирт клуб[8] – женщины отказываются флиртовать". Крис посмеялся над ремарками редактора. Последняя фраза гласила: "Хорошо, что есть шлюхи, которые еще не стали монашками, а то мужской части населения пришлось бы сесть на сухой паек. А это уже слишком много сухого для бедных жителей нашей страны".  
Женщины сейчас, как и негры, тоже все активнее начинают привлекать к себе внимание. Равенства хотят и все такое прочее. А что женщине делать в политике или зачем ей голосовать? Один знакомый Криса, когда узнал, что его жена ходит на собрания суфражисток, избил ее и запер в доме. Ну, не Крису его осуждать. Может, и он бы так поступил, если бы его жена, вместо того, чтобы уделять внимание детям, шлялась по встречам, где ей бы вбивали в голову всякий бред.  
– Эй, ты что такой серьезный? – Зак остановился возле его столика и заглядывал в газету. – Что умного пишут?  
– Этот мир сошел с ума.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – хмыкнул Зак. – О, кстати, об "Анти флирт клубе". В заведении неподалеку сегодня вечеринка. Много девочек по доступной цене.  
Зак выразительно подвигал бровями и Крис рассмеялся. У него и правда давно не было секса. Расслабиться не помешало бы, а то правая рука скоро отвалится, не дело это.

Заведение не отличалось особым шиком, но девочки по большей части были приличные с виду. Крис даже почувствовал прилив энтузиазма. Зак толкнул его под локоть и потащил куда-то в сторону. Он здесь явно был не в первый раз.  
– Зак, милый, – навстречу вышла стройная дама в длинном платье, подчеркивающем ее фигуру. – Давно ты к нам не заходил. – Она чмокнула его в щеку и стерла с кожи след от помады. – Представишь своего друга?  
Что Зак тут же и сделал.  
– А ты красавчик, – она прильнула к нему и провела ладонью по гладковыбритой щеке. – Мои девочки еще и драться за тебя будут. Обещай, что не устроишь беспорядок.  
– Обещаю, Элис, – улыбнулся Крис.  
– Ну вот и умничка, – затем она повернулась к Заку: – Если понадобится, можешь воспользоваться кабинетом. Наверху сегодня все занято.  
Элис ушла обозревать свои владения, а Зак потащил Криса к одному из диванов огромной гостиной. Кое-кому и отдельная комната не требовалась, как заметил Крис. Некоторые девушки еще слонялись без дела. В полупрозрачных одеждах, они скользили по комнате, делая вид, что чем-то заняты, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. Едва они с Заком присели, как к ним подошли две девушки. Одна присела между ними, а другая на мягкий подлокотник дивана.  
– Может, хотите выпить? У нас сегодня есть прекрасное шампанское, – заговорила та, что села между ними.  
– Конечно, детка, почему бы и нет, – ответил Зак. – Неси сразу две бутылки. Твоя подруга ведь не откажется к нам присоединиться, – он подмигнул сидящей на подлокотнике девушке. Та улыбнулась и отправилась за подругой.  
– Сейчас они будут нас делить, – засмеялся Зак. – А тебе какая нравится?  
Крис посмотрел вслед девушкам. Обе брюнетки, одна с короткой стрижкой и пухлыми губами, а другая с длинными волосами ниже плеч и роскошной грудью.  
– Даже не знаю.  
Крис и правда не знал. Ему было все равно. Какая разница, с кем снимать напряжение, любая из них лучше надоевшей руки. Девушки вернулись довольно быстро, с двумя бутылками шампанского и четырьмя бокалами. Девушки даже назвали свои имена, но Крис пропустил их мимо ушей. Он пытался сосредоточиться на их мягких и нежных телах, которые были беззастенчиво выставлены напоказ, и понимал, что энтузиазма у него недостаточно. Но он смеялся, когда звучали пошлые шутки, и исподтишка наблюдал за Заком.  
После того, как обе бутылки были почти опустошены, одна из девушек положила одну ладонь на ногу Зака, а другую Крису.  
– А не хотите, попробовать втроем или вчетвером?  
– Втроем… – задумчиво протянул Зак. – Мне это нравится. Пойдем.  
Он поднялся и протянул руку девушке, та в свою очередь ухватила Криса, он только и успел подхватить полупустую бутылку. Пышногрудая красотка помахала ему рукой и поудобнее устроилась на освободившемся диване в ожидании другого клиента.  
Зак все тащил их, лавируя между девушками и парочками. Они направились в соседнюю комнату и через одну из дверей действительно попали в кабинет. Возле стены стоял диван, но Крис направился к столу и присел на угол. Он не был уверен, что это хорошая затея – они втроем. Но, кажется, это волновало только его. Зак тут же притянул девушку к себе, сверкнул взглядом на Криса и впился в ее губы. Она изогнулась и чуть потерлась об него, обвила руками шею. Зак положил ладони ей на задницу и сжал. Крис приложился к горлышку и сделал большой глоток, тут же закашлявшись – все же шампанское следовало пить маленькими глотками и не из бутылки. Ему хотелось сбежать отсюда, чтобы не видеть, как Зак жадно целует эту шлюху, как сминает ее плоть. Ему вдруг стало жарко, а горло сжало словно удавкой, и он распустил галстук.  
Девушка оторвалась от Зака и потянула того за галстук к столу, стала между ног Криса и потянулась к губам. Ее рот был со вкусом шампанского и Зака, и Крис с радостью отдался поцелую. Коленями он чувствовал, что Зак стоит вплотную к нему. Преградой между ними была лишь шлюха.  
А потом Зак оторвал девушку от Криса и резко развернул к себе, приподнял и посадил на стол. Крис шире раздвинул ноги, чтобы ей было удобнее. Она тут же откинулась ему на грудь и раздвинула ноги. Зак нетерпеливо расстегнул свою ширинку, и Крис не удержался, скосив глаза на его возбужденный член. Собственный тут же дернулся. Девушка приняла это на свой счет и опустила руку ему на пах.  
– Будет и твоя очередь, – и сжала его член через ткань брюк. – А ты большой.  
Зак с рыком дернул девушку за бедра и направил себя. Со стоном он двинулся и распахнул глаза, глядя на Криса. Далее Крису казалось, что нет между ними девушки. Эта мысль стыдно обжигала изнутри. Он сжал ее грудь, чтобы сконцентрироваться на ощущении ее тела, но видел перед собой лишь Зака, чувствовал его возбуждение и ощущал всем телом толчки. Зак не нежничал, но, похоже, девушка не возражала, она сжимала пальцами член Криса и чуть постанывала. Крис ее почти не слышал. В ушах слаженным ритмом отбивались движения Зака. Резкие, глубокие, сильные. Крис боялся даже моргнуть, чтобы ни на миг не прервать их взгляды. А когда Зак приоткрыл рот, замер буквально в нескольких дюймах от его лица и медленно, лениво облизал губы, Крис тут же кончил. Зак усмехнулся и быстро задвигался, а через миг и его накрыл оргазм.  
– Мне позаботиться о твоем дружке? – повернула к нему голову девушка.  
– Нет, – выдавил Крис, ошеломленный. Он все еще тяжело дышал, ощущая, как белье промокает от спермы.  
– Ты была слишком хороша, – ответил Зак и отвесил ей звонкий хлопок по заднице. – А теперь иди.  
– Я могу остаться или прийти попозже.  
– Мы позовем тебя, если понадобишься.  
Крис чертовски боялся остаться сейчас с Заком наедине. Его еще потряхивало после пережитого оргазма, а пристальный взгляд Зака никак не прибавлял спокойствия. Поэтому он пробормотал, что ему нужно привести себя в порядок, и направился в туалет.  
– Господи… – прошептал он, сунув голову под кран.  
– Ты в порядке? – раздалось сзади. Крис поднял голову. Зак стоял и смотрел на него, будто ничего особенного не произошло. – Горячая девочка, да?  
– Ага.  
Крису казалось, что они говорят шифром, что каждый из них понимает, что именно произошло, но просто не говорят об этом вслух. Потому что, если признаться, то придет осознание греховности грязных мыслей.  
Они вернулись в зал, но провели там немного времени и вскоре ушли. Крис снова подбросил Зака до дома. Они молчали, Крис крепко сжимал руль и внимательно смотрел на пустынную дорогу. Когда притормозил у подъезда, то Зак посмотрел на него внимательно, будто хотел что-то сказать, даже рот открыл, но тут же его закрыл и попрощался. Крис гнал, выжимая из своего "форда" все, на что тот способен, и старался не думать. А когда остановился, то уронил голову на сжимающие руль ладони и застонал. Он не знал, что делать со всеми мыслями и желаниями, что разъедали его.  
Крис снова неделю не объявлялся, а когда появился, то понял, что все по-прежнему плохо. Он смотрел на Зака, а перед глазами всплывала картина из борделя. Растрепанные волосы Зака, его приоткрытые губы, его чертова щетина, которая наверняка колючая на ощупь, как и собственная. И резкие движения, отдающиеся внутри гулкими ударами сердца. Крис дернулся, когда Зак, забирая ящик с бутылками, случайно дотронулся до его пальцев. Он выгрузил виски, забрал деньги и, невнятно попрощавшись, уехал. Зак даже не пытался спросить, что происходит, и Крис был этому рад. Он не знал, что ответить.  
А на следующий день он принял решение, что больше не будет привозить Заку виски лично, перепоручит это кому-нибудь из надежных парней. Крис не мог за себя ручаться, а дальше так продолжаться не могло. Может, спустя какое-то время, он сможет смотреть на Зака и не чувствовать всех этих странных эмоций.  
И для начала следовало отвлечь себя. А что может отвлечь лучше девушки? Но по шлюхам ходить не хотелось, а в кафе внизу работала одна очень милая барышня по имени Агнес, которая скромно опускала глаза, когда его видела, и улыбалась. Крис, недолго думая, пригласил ее на свидание. Пожалуй, более неуютно он себе еще не чувствовал. Он не знал, что говорить и как себя вести. Они гуляли по центральной улице, по деревянному чуть скользкому после дождя настилу. Агнес все время хваталась за его руку, боясь упасть, и тихим голосом рассказывала о своей работе. Крис о своей говорить не мог, поэтому он попытался завести разговор о суфражистках, это ведь сейчас модно, да и девушке должна быть приятна эта тема. Но Агнес тему не поддержала и процитировала строки из Библии о женском послушании. Крис даже не решился ее поцеловать на прощание, когда проводил до дома, просто неловко пожал руку и ушел. На следующее свидание он не стал ее звать. Вероятно, его проблема в том, что с приличными девушками он и не общался особо. Как-то не сложилось. А может, он не встретил ту, с которой он сможет разговаривать как с другом? Но ведь с девушками не говорят о выпивке, шлюхах и прочих неприличных вещах. В том, что стоит повременить со свиданиями, Крис убедился, когда тем же вечером дрочил в ванной, и кончил, вспоминая взгляд Зака.

***

Стук в дверь становился все настойчивее и настойчивее. Крис с трудом оторвался от подушки и посмотрел на часы – четыре утра.  
– Убирайтесь! – крикнул он и натянул одеяло на голову. Стук не прекратился. В конце концов Крису пришлось встать, чтобы объяснить тому неведомому гостю, что не следует посреди ночи шуметь. Он уже открыл рот, распахнув дверь, чтобы как следует выругаться. Но на пороге стояла Мэгги и плакала. Хотя, скорее, рыдала, прижимая руки к груди, бессвязно бормотала что-то и тряслась. Крис не понял и слова, но определенно что-то о Заке. И судя по ее состоянию это что-то очень плохое. Он бросился одеваться, прихватил деньги, спрятанные в тайнике – всегда нужно быть готовым сорваться с места. А при его работе расслабляться особо не стоило. Поэтому он, даже не зная наверняка, что произошло, решил, что стоит прихватить самое необходимое. На всякий случай. Забросил в сумку некоторые вещи и через пару минут уже бежал к машине. Когда он подъехал к знакомому переулку, то сердце чуть не остановилось. От здания, в котором находился спикизи Закари, почти ничего не осталось, лишь чернеющий остов, все еще тлеющий и дымящийся.  
– Где он?! – выкрикнул Крис, встряхнув Мэгги. Та выскочила из машины и рванула в противоположную от пепелища сторону. Крис побежал за ней. Зак нашелся в узком тупике, образованном двумя домами. Он лежал за кучей мусора и не подавал признаков жизни. Крис бросился к нему, упал рядом на колени и дрожащими руками попытался нащупать пульс. Ничего не получалось, он нервничал и дрожал еще сильнее. Наконец ему удалось. Пульс был. Крис выдохнул, он и не заметил, как затаил дыхание. С правой стороны рубашка была мокрой, и можно было не сомневаться, что это не вода. Зак пошевелился и открыл глаза.  
– Ты все же пришел.  
– Если бы ты не был ранен, то получил бы по морде.  
– Крис… – прошептал Зак и отрубился.  
– Вот черт! Помоги мне дотащить его до дороги, – обратился он к Мэгги.  
Они вытащили его из переулка, Крис тут же побежал за машиной, подогнал ее поближе. Они с Мэгги аккуратно уложили Зака на заднее сиденье.  
– Садись рядом с ним, будешь его поддерживать, чтобы не свалился или не задохнулся. И вот, – он достал из сумки свою рубашку. – Крепко зажимай рану. Поняла? Поняла, спрашиваю?!  
– Да.  
Крис тут же вжал газ и направил машину из города. Он не знал точно, что произошло, но домой к Заку ехать не стоило, да и к Крису тоже. Их квартиры могли пасти. Неизвестно, во что он вляпался. Кстати, об этом.  
– Рассказывай.  
– Я… я…  
– Перестань ныть!  
– Это я виновата.  
Мэгги снова зарыдала. Да сколько можно? Но потом она более или менее взяла себя в руки и начала рассказывать. И чем больше она говорила, тем сильнее Крису хотелось ее придушить. Хотя по сути не такая уж и большая была ее вина. Но все равно. Не будь Мэгги, проблем у Зака было бы меньше. Хотя тоже сомнительно.  
Конечно же, не обошлось без Бена. Полиция нагрянула с обыском, едва собрался народ в баре. Арестовали всех присутствующих за незаконное употребление алкоголя. При обыске нашли спрятанные в стене бутылки. Обыск проводил лично Бен, и он точно знал куда идти. Сообщить ему мог только один человек – Мэгги. Крис обернулся. Под глазом у девушки наливался фингал, щека была ободрана, на скуле тоже красовался кровоподтек. Хотя на ее темной коже это все не очень бросалось в глаза, поэтому даже не обратил внимания поначалу, да и мысли все были отнюдь не о ней. Видимо, на теле тоже немало отметин. По крайней мере, она хоть не добровольно побежала докладываться этому ублюдку. Зак, конечно, пытался набить морду Бену и нарвался на пули. Мэгги сбежала через черный ход, когда услышала сирены, а потом нашла Зака неподалеку. Он и попросил привести Криса.  
А ведь Криса могло не быть дома, или он бы спал слишком крепко. Об этом даже думать не хотелось. Зак мог бы истечь кровью в куче мусора, как бездомная собака. Крис стиснул руль так, что стало даже больно.  
Вскоре он остановился у заброшенного домика неподалеку от леса. Вокруг никого на несколько миль. Крис давно присмотрел его, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Как таких, например. Вдвоем с Мэгги они перетащили Зака внутрь и уложили на старую кровать.

И вот спустя показавшихся невероятно долгими нескольких часов, Крис сидел прямо на полу у кровати и смотрел на слабо вздымающуюся грудь Зака. Казалось, отведи он взгляд хоть на миг – и больше не будет немного рваной вибрации и тяжелого дыхания. Криса все еще трясло, руки дрожали от напряжения. Он попытался закурить, но сигарета выпала из рук. Крис несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и переплел пальцы, сжимая их посильнее.  
Крис ругал себя. Он должен был оставаться рядом, а не прятаться, потому что стояк появлялся не к месту. Мог бы и потерпеть. Может, Зак не лежал бы сейчас белый как полотно, а Крис не гадал бы выживет он или… Никакого "или" допускать не хотелось. Может, пули все же не причинили непоправимого вреда? Было столько крови, что Крис даже не знал, что и думать. Нужно было искать врача, но времени было мало, а он торопился увезти Зака из города, подальше от Чикаго. Он просчитывал бесконечное множество вариантов в уме, потому что не мог ни о чем другом думать. В самом Чикаго он знал только одного доктора, к которому можно было обратиться в подобных случаях. И тот Бену бы доложился. Крис хотел верить, что поступил правильно, что он не допустил ошибку, о которой будет потом сожалеть.  
Крис поднялся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Нужно привести Зака в порядок. Вся его грудь и бок были покрыты засохшей бурой корочкой. Крис взял небольшую миску, набрал из ведра воды, которая уже нагрелась, подбросил еще дров в печку. Осталось найти чистый лоскут ткани. Он вспомнил, что привозил сюда кое-какую одежду, одеяла и полотенца. Все это нашлось в ящике под столом. Вещи были завернуты в темную бумагу, и не успели загрязниться. Крис отрезал ножом кусок полотенца и подошел к кровати. Срезал остатки рубашки и майки с Зака, тогда он только до раны добрался, а теперь все эти лохмотья следовало убрать. Затем он намочил кусок ткани в воде и принялся аккуратными движениями оттирать кровь. Прижженные раны выглядели ужасно, но, по крайней мере, кровотечение остановилось. Это ведь, должно быть, хорошо? Он надеялся.  
Когда Крис закончил, вода была красной, как и полотенце. Пришлось еще пару раз сменять воду и куски ткани, пока, наконец, следов не осталось. Правда, одеяло, на котором Зак лежал, оттереть не удалось.  
Мэгги, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, суетилась, что-то делала, убирала, принесла еще дров. В комнате стало теплее, запах сырости и плесени стал не таким ощутимым. Но Крис все равно тщательно укрыл Зака одеялом.  
– Нам нужна еда, – наконец решилась она подать голос. Крис одернул себя, чтобы не гаркнуть на нее, но Мэгги была права.  
– Присмотришь за ним, пока я не вернусь, тут недалеко.  
Крис переоделся, поскольку если его увидят в окровавленной одежде, вопросы непременно появятся, а привлекать внимание нужно меньше всего. На улице он вздрогнул от холодного ветра и запахнул пальто. Он порадовался своей привычке всегда держать бак полным, бензина должно хватить до окраин Эванстона, в Чикаго соваться не стоило. Все знают, что Крис ошивался рядом с Заком, еще и выследить могут.  
"Форд" завелся с третьей попытки. Крис несколько раз оглядывался на неприметный домик, пока тот не скрылся из виду. Жилые кварталы Эванстона показались через полчаса. Часы на башне показывали почти полдень. Прошло всего лишь чуть более семи часов с того, момента, как он нашел Зака в том переулке, а казалось, что неделя как минимум.  
Крис притормозил у бакалейной лавки, а затем у овощной, мясной и табачной. Неизвестно когда выпадет возможность снова сюда попасть. На него почти никто не обращал внимания, но Крис все равно торопился побыстрее убраться. На выезде едва вспомнил, что бак почти пустой, и свернул к заправке. Разговорчивый старик приставал с вопросами, пока заливал в бак бензин, и Крис старался отвечать не слишком раздраженно. Почти получилось.  
Обратно Крис гнал так, словно боялся опоздать. Как только остановился, то подхватил один из свертков и тут же поторопился к дому. Дрова потрескивали в печке, дым просачивался сквозь щель в трубу, Зак неподвижно лежал на кровати. А рядом с ним лежала Мэгги, положив ладонь на мерно вздымающуюся грудь.  
– Забери остальное из машины, – резко проговорил Крис. Мэгги вздрогнула и распахнула глаза, тут же вскочила и скрылась за дверью. Крис подошел к кровати, откинул одеяло. Бок Зака был стянут тканью, кое-где виднелись темноватые пятна.  
– Ты не прикрыл его раны, это плохо для заживления.  
Крис вздрогнул от ее голоса – не услышал, как она вошла.  
– Что ты сделала?  
– Нашла кое-какие травы и…  
– Что? Ты оставляла его одного?  
– Нужно помочь его телу справиться с лихорадкой, – твердо ответила Мэгги, выкладывая продукты из бумажных пакетов.  
– У него нет лихорадки.  
– Будет. Скоро.  
Крис хотел возразить, но замолчал. Что он вообще знал о пулевых ранениях? Может, нужно быть благодарным Мэгги, что она оказалась здесь.  
– Держи, – она подошла и протянула чашку с темным отваром. – Это те же травы, что я наложила на рану. Попробуй влить в него несколько глотков.  
Крис кивнул и взял отвар. С подозрением понюхал содержимое. Пахло травой. Он пригубил напиток и сморщился – от горечи сводило скулы.  
– Это ему поможет, – тихо сказала Мэгги. Крис понадеялся, что так оно и будет. Присел рядом с Заком, приподнял его голову и попытался влить в него немного жидкости. Отвар темной струйкой побежал по подбородку, но Крису показалось, что внутрь тоже попало, хоть немного. И он продолжил, влив с полчашки, хотя часть из этого все же вытекла, намочив импровизированную подушку из свернутого одеяла.  
Мэгги занималась продуктами. Отыскала глубокую миску и, налив воды, поставила на печку – кастрюль здесь не водилось. Крис присел у кровати на пол и наблюдал за Мэгги. Она нарезала мясо крупными кусками и бросила в кипящую воду, затем занялась картошкой. Крис разглядывал ее темные руки, контрастирующие со светлой тканью ее платья. Закатанные выше локтя рукава открывали предплечье и широкие запястья. Пальцы крепко сжимали нож привычным движением. С одной стороны он был рад, что девушка здесь, потому что ни готовить он не умел, и не смог бы приготовить травы, в которых совершенно не разбирался, да и отыскать их, если на то пошло. А с другой – хотелось, чтоб ее здесь не было, чтобы… Крис провел ладонью по лицу и поднялся. Напряжение не покидало с того момента, как его посреди ночи разбудила Мэгги. Нужно чем-нибудь себя занять, иначе и сойти с ума недолго. Он стремительно вышел на улицу. Ветер холодом обдал спину, но за теплой одеждой Крис возвращаться не стал. Он обошел дом, отыскал под навесом топор. Поленница была почти под крышу заполнена, но колка дров – это то, что сейчас нужно.  
Вскоре Крис сбросил и промокшую рубашку, оставшись только в штанах. Монотонные взмахи топором отвлекали. Поставить полено, рубануть, затем снова и снова.  
Он складывал только что наколотые дрова к старым, когда Мэгги окликнула его. Крис развернулся и почувствовал, что злость и напряжение вовсе не улеглись. Любое ее слово или движение казалась подходящим поводом сорвать свою злость. Он толкнул ее на дрова, несколько поленьев со стуком осыпались на землю. Что он собирался сделать? Выполнить свою угрозу и все же придушить? Но с мыслью "Что же он в тебе нашел?" развернул Мэгги спиной к себе и задрал ее юбку. Может, ему тоже полегчает, когда он вставит ей? Мэгги не сопротивлялась, пока он стаскивал с нее белье, а потом возился со своими штанами. Может, чувствовала свою вину и принимала происходящее как наказание. Эта мысль не остудила, наоборот только подстегнула. Возбуждение было неправильным, злым и отчаянным, но оно было, и Крис не сопротивлялся ему. Мэгги напряглась, когда он направлял себя, но даже не двинулась. И Крис двигался резко, доводя себя до исступления. Он кончил быстро, ощутив лишь слабое облегчение. Затем отодвинулся и поправил свою одежду. Мэгги одернула платье и поднялась.  
– Тебе нужно поесть, – тихо проговорила она и ушла. Крис прислонился к стене и пошарил в карманах на предмет сигарет. Вытащил смятую пачку и спички, закурил. И чем он теперь лучше ублюдочного Бена? Ничем.  
В дом ему пришлось вернуться, потому что взмокшее тело быстро остудил по осеннему холодный ветер и загнал в тепло. Мэгги глянула на него, и во взгляде не было злости, от этого Крису стало еще хуже. Она протянула ему миску с едой и ложку. Похоже на какой-то густой суп. Крис кивнул и опустился на пол возле печки. Есть и правда хотелось. А потом он уснул прямо на полу, даже не заметив, когда его сморил сон.  
Проснулся Крис от слабых стонов. Он вскочил и тут же очутился рядом с кроватью. Заку стало хуже. Он метался, его кожа была мокрой и горячей. Мэгги стояла рядом и обтирала его мокрым полотенцем, пыталась удержать его руки подальше от ран, чтобы он не повредил их. Крис отобрал у нее полотенце и занялся Заком сам. Мэгги устало села и прикрыла глаза.  
Следующие сутки Заку лучше не становилось. Он горел, метался, стонал, иногда что-то бормотал. Крис и Мэгги по очереди сидели около него, бесконечно обтирая холодным полотенцем и удерживая в одном положении. И в итоге Зак успокоился. Жар начал спадать, по крайней мере, уже не казалось, что он сгорает изнутри. Мэгги сменила ему повязку, наложила свежую травяную кашицу. Напоила отваром, насколько это получалось. Им оставалось только ждать.

Они с Мэгги почти не разговаривали. Та все время находила себе занятие: готовила, убиралась, выстирала их одежду, растирала сухие травы и кусочки травы для очередной перевязки Зака. Даже отыскала неподалеку старую ржавую, но целую ванную и Крис помог втащить ее в дом. И появилась возможность вымыться. Крис уходил, чтобы дать девушке возможность уединиться. Он даже сделал импровизированную ширму, отгородив кровать от остальной части комнаты, повесив одеяло на веревке. Крис спал на полу рядом с кроватью, а Мэгги возле печки.  
Зак пришел в себя на четвертый день. Крис как раз вошел с улицы с охапкой дров для печки, как встретился с ним взглядом. Зак слабо улыбнулся, и Крис почувствовал как напряжение теперь окончательно его отпустило. Мэгги как раз в очередной раз меняла ему повязку. Она тоже улыбалась.  
– Где мы? – спросил Зак хриплым голосом.  
– Недалеко от Эванстона, – ответил Крис.  
Зак прикрыл глаза. Он все еще выглядел болезненным – обострились черты лица, губы пересохли и потрескались, волосы слиплись от пота и торчали в разные стороны, щетина почти превратилась в полноценную бороду. Но он пришел в себя, и это главное.  
В последующие дни Зак много спал, много ел и мало разговаривал. Крис не знал, куда себя деть. Когда Зак был в бреду, он мог сидеть рядом, помогать или просто смотреть на него. А теперь… Отношения с Мэгги стали более напряженными, хотя, казалось, за последние дни они вроде как притерлись друг к другу, но оба чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. Почему так ощущала себя сама Мэгги, Крис не знал, думал, что из-за произошедшего возле поленницы. Ему было стыдно за свой поступок, но он даже не подумал извиниться. Ему хотелось, чтобы она просто ушла. Возможно, этого хотелось и Мэгги – чтобы ушел Крис. Но не он мог ей сказать об этом, взять и просто прогнать, и она не заикалась. Они здесь были ради Зака, и приходилось просто терпеть присутствие друг друга.  
В один из дней Крис стоял возле дерева неподалеку, курил и смотрел в ночное небо. Холод пробирал до костей, но он упорно оставался на улице и старался не думать, что Мэгги там, наедине с Заком. Может ему и правда стоит оставить их вдвоем и просто уехать? А потом разозлился на себя. Черта с два он это сделает. Он быстро вернулся в дом, резко открыв дверь. Мэгги сидела возле печки и вздрогнула, когда Крис буквально ворвался в комнату. А Зак лежал с закрытыми глазами. Крису стало стыдно за то, что он ведет себя так странно.  
Мэгги тут же поднялась, взяла пустое ведро и вышла.  
– Крис, – вдруг позвал Зак. – Что с моим баром?  
Он чуть подтянулся вверх, поморщился и откинулся на спинку кровати. Крис даже удивился, что это не было самым первым вопросом, когда он только пришел в себя.  
– Сгорел, – Крис присел на кровать.  
– Бен, – Зак сжал кулаки. – Я его убью.  
– Если ты к нему сунешься, то живым не уйдешь.  
– Значит, я должен просто спустить ему все? Свой бар, то, что сейчас валяюсь в какой-то дыре, Мэгги.  
– Не похоже, что она сильно расстроена своим положением. И она тебя сдала, – не удержался Крис.  
– Этот ублюдок ее избил и изнасиловал. Он так смаковал детали, рассказывая мне об этом, что хотелось эти слова вбить ему в глотку вместе с его гнилыми зубами.  
Крис отвернулся. А чем он сам лучше? Он тоже изнасиловал ее, и не важно, что она не сопротивлялась.  
– Так что там произошло? Мэгги мне не много рассказала.  
– Да нечего рассказывать. Бен заявился с копами и, ухмыляясь, направился вниз. Мэгги объявилась чуть раньше, избитая, но не сказала, что случилось. А когда ворвался этот ублюдок, то я все понял. Она не виновата, Крис. Она просто женщина.  
Крис хотел бы быть таким же понимающим. И он вполне согласен был с тем, что женщинам надо помогать, его правильно воспитывали. Но именно к Мэгги он не мог испытывать сколь-нибудь добрые чувства.  
– Я понял, – отрезал Крис и дернулся подняться.  
– Ни хрена ты не понял, – Зак схватил его за предплечье. Крис посмотрел на него и сглотнул. – Зачем ты снова это делаешь?  
– Что? – Крис быстро облизал губы. В том месте, где Зак крепко его держал, кожа начала гореть.  
– Сбегаешь.  
– Я не… – он замолчал. Потому что действительно хотелось сбежать и избавиться от этого прикосновения. Хотя что в нем такого страшного? Зак просто держит его за запястье и буравит своими темными глазами. – Отпусти.  
И Крис не сразу понял, что Зак уже разжал пальцы, а ощущение прикосновения осталось.  
– От меня, наверное, несет как от свиньи, – улыбаясь проговорил Зак, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, потому что напряжение становилось все ощутимее.  
– Да, воняешь ты порядочно, – с облегчением усмехнулся Крис и поднялся.  
– Поможешь мне?  
– С чем?  
– Ну, с ванной.  
– Ага.  
Крис рад, что было чем занять руки. Он подтащил ванну поближе к печке. Дверь распахнулась, впуская холод. На пороге появилась Мэгги с полным ведром воды. Крис забрал его и водрузил на печку.  
Когда вода была готова, Крис положил на стол мыло, полотенце и свежую одежду. Затем помог Заку добраться до ванны.  
– Сам справишься? – спросила Мэгги. Она стояла в стороне и не знала что делать.  
– Ага, – кивнул Зак.  
Крис вышел из дома следом за Мэгги. Он рад, что она тоже не осталась, хотя эта мысль была по-детски глупой. Заку может потребоваться помощь, а он остался там один. Мэгги некоторое время помялась, оглядываясь на входную дверь, а потом медленно побрела в сторону леса. Крис вздохнул.  
– Не уходи далеко, темнеет уже.  
Она обернулась и кивнула. Крис присел возле поленницы. Он здесь, рядом с домом, услышит, если Зак позовет. Крис закурил и плотнее закутался в пальто. Снова посетила мысль, что, может, стоило вернуться домой? Хотя эта хибара на отшибе ему даже нравилась. Вернее ему нравилось находиться здесь с Заком. Если бы еще Мэгги ушла. И что тогда? Будто это могло что-то изменить. Легче не станет, Крис был уверен. Он будет снова и снова остро чувствовать присутствие Зака. Почему-то там, в Чикаго, все было проще, хотя именно тогда так не казалось. А здесь они заперты в одной комнате, а Крис никак не мог привыкнуть, что Зак постоянно перед глазами. И все чувства обострялись, хотя это может быть из-за того, что он волновался о здоровье друга. Да, все верно. Но теперь все придет в норму. Волнения позади, Зак идет на поправку, жизнь налаживается.  
Что-то загрохотало, и Крис тут же бросился в дом.  
– Эй, что случилось? – Зак удивленно уставился на ворвавшегося Криса, тут же смутившегося. Зак просто уронил ведро, и оно покатилось по полу. Крис поднял его и поставил, стараясь не пялиться на голого Зака. Тот уже вылез из ванны и вытирался полотенцем.  
– Как твоя рана?  
– Наверное, повязку надо сменить.  
Крис кивнул и отвернулся, сбросил пальто. Мэгги приготовила травы и ткань для перевязки, поэтому он просто взял все и направился к Заку. Тот уже натянул штаны и сел на кровать, принялся снимать намокшую повязку.  
– Выглядит все не так уж и плохо, – Зак осматривал начавшие заживать раны.  
– Девочки будут в восторге от твоих шрамов, – неуклюже пошутил Крис и принялся обрабатывать рану. Снова наложил травяную кашицу и обернул тканью. Пришлось наклониться слишком близко, это делать было проще, когда Зак был без сознания. А теперь почему-то слишком неловко, ведь он практически обнимал поднявшего руки Зака, чтобы было удобнее накладывать повязку. А потом его руки опустились Крису на плечи.  
Крис поднял глаза. Он не хотел смотреть на чуть приоткрытые губы Зака, на его влажную кожу и мокрые волосы, с которых стекала вода. И он не хотел ощущать горячие ладони на своих плечах. И он совсем не хотел ощущать его дыхание на своей коже. Но Крис даже с места не двинулся. Руки Криса все еще лежали поверх повязки, лишь большие пальцы касались обнаженной кожи. А потом Крису показалось, что он ослеп, хотя он просто зажмурился и чуть качнулся вперед. А Зак тут же притянул его к себе, запустил пальцы в волосы, притягивая к себе. Крис застонал, когда они столкнулись губами. Зак тут же углубил поцелуй, скользнул языком глубоко в рот. Крис отвечал, все еще не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Щетина царапалась и кололась, и это был самый странный в жизни Криса поцелуй.  
А потом они услышали стук двери и одновременно посмотрели на застывшую на пороге Мэгги. На краткий миг Крису стало неловко, а потом кольнуло неуместным злорадством и следом – раскаянием. Он поднялся и вышел. Ему срочно был нужен свежий воздух. Когда он прикуривал, то руки тряслись как с похмелья. Постоянно стучала входная дверь, то открываясь, то закрываясь – Мэгги выносила воду из ванны. Она ничего не сказала, но стала свидетелем того, чего ей точно не следовало видеть. Будь это кто-то другой, а не Мэгги, то могли и пристрелить за подобное проявление отношений. Но не перед Мэгги ему оправдываться.  
Последующие дни все они делали вид, что ничего не произошло. Зак уже выходил на улицу, стоял подолгу, щурясь от солнечного света и курил. Крис часто ловил на себе его горящий жадный взгляд, слишком откровенный. Не хотелось задумываться о его значении, но Крис не мог себя остановить. Он изводил себя рубкой дров, но этого было мало, и испытывал небольшое облегчение от быстрой дрочки за поленницей, вздрагивая от каждого звука. А однажды не услышал. Зак подошел неслышно, Крис его не заметил, но почувствовал, когда к спине плотно прижались. Зак не сказал ни слова, а Крис даже не обернулся, лишь вздрогнул, когда чужая рука оттолкнула его собственную и перехватила возбужденный член. Он кончил после нескольких движений, сжав зубы и кулаки до боли. Зак просто ушел и Крис был ему благодарен за это, потому что требовалось немного времени, чтобы прямо посмотреть в глаза. А сейчас на это он был неспособен. Крис не знал, что будет дальше.  
Конечно же, ему пришлось вернуться в дом. И оказалось, что смотреть в глаза Заку не так уж и неловко. Он слегка улыбался, сбривая многодневную щетину, и от этой полуулыбки становилось теплее. Мэгги бросала на них взгляды, не поддающиеся расшифровке. Крису было ее жаль, но она по-прежнему его раздражала. И мешала. А может, наоборот служила сдерживающей преградой. Она занималась какими-то своими делами, отвечала односложно и старалась быть тихой и незаметной.

Зак быстро шел на поправку. Вероятно, травы Мэгги ему хорошо помогли, ну, и, вероятно, ее стряпня. Но чем больше Зак чувствовал в себе сил, тем более беспокойным становился. И Крис понял, что вскоре их странная жизнь на отшибе закончится.  
Так и случилось. Как-то Крис проснулся и не обнаружил в комнате больше никого. А когда вышел на улицу, то увидел, что и машины нет. Зак и Мэгги уехали, даже не сказав и слова. Какой-то частью Крис все понимал – то, что здесь происходило, здесь и должно остаться. Но вернувшись в дом, он достал пару бутылок виски и пил, пока в голове не осталось ни единой мысли. А потом не заметил, как вырубился, уткнувшись носом в одеяло на кровати.  
Пробуждение было болезненным, голова гудела, а глаза никак не хотели раскрываться. Во рту было сухо как на грунтовой дороге в знойный день. Крису казалось, что он даже песок на зубах ощущает. Первое что он понял – в комнате было тепло, хотя должно быть как раз холодно, огонь в печке погас, когда он еще был в сознании. До него донесся какой-то звук. Крис распахнул наконец глаза.  
– Зак?  
От удивления Крис поднялся и сел на кровати, спустив ноги на пол, но тут же уткнулся лицом в ладони и застонал. Голова гудела, словно колокол в церкви, и к горлу подкатила тошнота.  
– На, выпей, – Зак сунул в ладони кружку с чаем. – А ты вчера повеселился.  
Крис посмотрел на две пустые бутылки из-под виски. Он точно не все выпил, вторая была наполовину пустая, когда он ее уронил на пол.  
– А что ты тут делаешь? – задал наконец интересующий его вопрос.  
– Спасаю тебя от похмелья, – усмехнулся Зак. – Пей.  
Крис послушно пил маленькими глотками. Крепкий горячий чай сначала вызывал отвращение, но с каждым глотком становилось чуть лучше. Крис поднялся и поставил кружку на стол и тут же замер, глядя на лежащий там револьвер. Оглянулся на Зака. Тот пожал плечами, но ничего не сказал.  
Холодный ветер на улице немного привел в себя, и Крис посмотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь. Зак и правда здесь? Или у него начались галлюцинации? Он подошел к ближайшему дереву отлить и с облегчением прислонился лбом к рубцеватому стволу. Он слишком хреново себя чувствовал, чтобы понять, рад ли он Заку. Крис пошел к старому колодцу за домом, вытащил ведро воды, напился, чувствуя, как сводит зубы от холода. Он вышел в одних штанах, и осеннее солнце совсем не грело. Было холодно, но Крис все же стиснул зубы и опрокинул на себя ведро, обливаясь ледяной водой. А потом быстро побежал в дом. Зак определенно не был плодом воспаленного сознания. Он стоял и смотрел на Криса, стучащего зубами и обхватившего себя руками в попытке согреться. Зак бросил ему полотенце. Крис тут же завернулся в него и подошел к печке. Он снова хотел задать вопрос, что Зак здесь делает, но вместо этого спросил другое:  
– А где Мэгги?  
– Отвез ее в Шаумбург, у нее там родственники.  
Крис надеялся, что вздох облегчения остался незамеченным.  
– А револьвер откуда?  
– Прихватил кое-что на обратной дороге. У меня в Чикаго была пара дел.  
Зак замолчал, но Крис и так понял, что за дела у него там были. Он вернулся туда из-за Бена. Вряд ли Зак оставил его живым. Надо полагать, теперь за Заком будет гоняться полиция всех штатов, потому что у Бена папаша – какая-то шишка в городе.  
– Блядь, Зак.  
Тот пожал плечами. Хотя возможно Зак не засветился и никто него не видел, а это значит…  
– Я привез кое-какие продукты и сигареты.  
Крис тут же потянулся за протянутой пачкой и с удовольствием закурил. Голова все еще болела, но обливание явно протрезвило. А еще следовало переодеться. Крис докурил, бросил окурок в печку и начал раздеваться. Зак не отвернулся, он смотрел, не отрывая взгляда. Крис постарался побыстрее выпутаться из мокрых штанов и потянулся за сухими, которые протянул ухмыляющийся Зак.  
– Тебя видели? – Крис не смог удержаться.  
– Нет. Я просто пробрался ночью в дом и пристрелил чертова ублюдка, а потом свалил оттуда.  
Искать убийцу Бена определенно будут, но если удача будет на стороне Зака, то в федеральный розыск его не объявят. Точнее они смогут узнать только из завтрашних газет. Такие новости обычно быстро просачивались наружу.  
Казалось бы, отсутствие Мэгги должно было разрядить напряжение, однако оно имелось, хотя и не было уже таким давящим. Они словно ходили по кругу, не решаясь сделать шаг навстречу. Крис избегал приближаться к Заку, словно чувствовал, что тогда игры кончатся, и… А что "и" он понять не мог. И у него была уважительная причина для молчания – похмелье мучило весь день. Зачем он так напился? Ответ напрашивался сам собой, но Крис старался не думать об этом. Иногда что-то проще игнорировать, чем признать.  
Кровать снова занял Зак после продолжительного препирательства. Крис и слушать ничего не хотел, утверждая, что Заку все еще нужно более комфортные условия, ведь он еще не выздоровел окончательно. Зак разозлился, улегся и отвернулся. А наутро Крис поехал в Чикаго узнать новости. Он постарался быть незаметным и не поехал в центр.  
Он купил газету у первого же попавшегося мальчишки с кипой свежеотпечатанных листов. Тот ходил недалеко от пока еще по-утреннему немноголюдного перекрестка и выкрикивал заголовки главных новостей дня. Помимо облавы на очередной подпольный цех по производству пива и скандала с какой-то певицей и политиком, Крис услышал и о смерти Бена. Крис жадно вглядывался в строчки небольшой статьи. Рядом располагалась фотография Бена с невинной улыбкой добропорядочного полицейского.  
Возвращаясь в заброшенный дом на окраине города, Крис снова гнал, выжимая газ до предела. Он был в нескольких милях, когда заметил хвост. Вернее, ему показалось, что едут за ним. Дорога эта находилась в стороне от основной магистрали, а в округе лишь степь да лес чуть поодаль. Какая причина могла быть у человека сюда ехать? Возможно, Крис слишком паникует, но стоило учитывать любые варианты. Он притормозил у обочины и вышел из машины, прислонился к капоту и закурил. Ехавший на приличном расстоянии позади автомобиль тоже остановился, а через пару минут развернулся и умчался прочь. Крис бросил недокуренную сигарету. Шанс, что это была случайность или совпадение – очень маленький. За ним все же следили.  
– Твою мать! – он пнул колесо и быстро сел за руль.  
Он практически вбежал в дом. Зак сидел на кровати и курил. Он поднял взгляд и криво улыбнулся. Крис бросил ему газету и начал быстро собирать необходимые вещи.  
– За мной следили, – пояснил Крис вскинувшему брови Заку. – Нужно убираться отсюда.  
Крис сам показал направление. Проверить сюда приедут в любом случае, и очень скоро. Не копы. Потому что официально убийцу не объявляли. Значит, в гости следует ждать прихвостней Бена. Он хоть и был ублюдком, но людей вокруг себя собирать умел. А может, даже О'Бэнион пришлет пару ребят, чтобы разобраться. Понятие чести у него всегда было болезненно обостренным. А Зак убил одного из его людей – прикормленного копа со связями в городском совете. Это определенно повлияет на его бизнес.  
– Этого следовало ожидать, – сказал Зак, поднимаясь. – Не стоило мне возвращаться.  
– А мне не стоило ездить за долбаной газетой. Чертовски хреновая причина, чтобы подохнуть.  
Ему хотелось узнать, что грозит Заку, именно поэтому поехал в Чикаго, а еще хотелось ненадолго сбежать, чтобы не находиться так близко к нему. Ему стоило бы больше думать головой. Только теперь бесполезно себя ругать.  
– Крис, – Зак положил ему ладонь на плечо и чуть сжал.  
– Что? – резко обернулся Крис.  
– Прости, что втянул тебя во все это.  
– Я сейчас очень хочу дать тебе по морде.  
– А я хочу тебя, – тихо сказал Зак.  
Крис застыл и сглотнул. Он ведь не ослышался? Наконец невысказанное было озвучено. И как же вовремя, черт возьми! Они ходили вокруг да около, боялись, а теперь, когда их могут начинить свинцом в любой момент…  
– Тогда нам стоить побыстрее свалить отсюда, чтобы… – Крис оборвал себя. От одной мысли у него скручивало все внутри. И вместо ответа он быстро притянул Зака к себе и впился в его рот. Зак тут же ответил. Крис просто иначе сказал о своем желании. Но времени у них не было, поэтому поцелуй был коротким, но многообещающим.  
Зак отстранился и принялся быстро собирать свой потрепанный вещмешок. Видимо, он прихватил его, когда уезжал улаживать дела, потому что его вещей здесь не было. И как Крис этого не заметил?  
– У тебя есть еще пушка?  
Зак протянул ему еще один револьвер. Шестизарядник. У Зака такой же, в барабане было четыре пули. Десять пуль на двоих. Придется их тратить осторожно, в случае если сюда все же приедут. Может им очень повезет и никого не будет?  
Они вскочили в машину, но далеко уехать не успели. Вдали, на дороге, уже виднелось облако пыли явно не природного происхождения.  
– Быстро они, – проговорил Зак, проверяя еще раз пистолет, а Крис выруливал с дороги в сторону леса. Там у них будет шанс, потому что на открытой местности они как на ладони, их перестреляют как зайцев. А в хлипком деревянном доме тоже шансов особо не было. Автоматные очереди вмиг изрешетят стены и тех, кто находится за ними. Значит, лучшим решением был лес.  
Автомобили преследователей уже виднелись вполне отчетливо. Их было три. В лучшем случае по четыре человека в каждом, в худшем… В любом случае расклад не в пользу Криса и Зака.  
Машины пошли наперерез, явно заметили маневр Криса.  
– Останавливайся у деревьев, – приказа Зак. Крис резко тормознул. Они выскочили, прихватив вещи, и побежали вглубь леса. Деревья послужат хорошим прикрытием. Выстрелы раздались, едва они побежали, гул моторов приближался. Они бежали и бежали. Однако преследователи оказались настойчивыми, и, казалось, не отставали, а приближались. Выстрелы и выкрики были слышны постоянно. Такими темпами их загонят, как охотники свою добычу. Сколько ни мечись, а итог один. Леса они не знали и бежали наобум, подлесок мешал и тормозил продвижение. Крису казалось, что они бегут вперед, но вполне может быть, что они уже повернули обратно, потому что несколько раз приходилось сворачивать, огибать густые заросли кустарников или поваленное дерево.  
Голоса приближались, выстрелы становились громче, редкие, но не дающие расслабиться, на что и рассчитывалось. Крис оглянулся, но никого пока не увидел. Однако за малейшее невнимание пришлось платить. Лодыжку пронзило болью, и он кувырком полетел в овраг. Зак тут же очутился рядом, вздергивая его на ноги. Он тяжело дышал, да и сам Крис чувствовал, как легкие уже жжет огнем.  
– Можешь идти?  
– Да, – сквозь зубы процедил Крис, но сделав буквально пару шагов, понял, что погорячился с ответом. Он оттолкнул Зака и упал на землю. – Чего смотришь? Вали!  
– Да пошел ты.  
Зак подхватил его и потащил. Крис матерился и пытался освободиться.  
– Мы подохнем вместе. Сам ты сможешь сбежать.  
Но Зак упрямо молчал и волок Криса дальше. Они оба понимали, что из этой затеи ничего не выйдет. Но Зак точно не из тех, кто сдается. Он подтащил Криса к раскидистому кустарнику на дне оврага.  
– Сиди здесь, я их отвлеку и попробую увести.  
– Ты в своем уме?  
Но Зак уже взбирался наверх. Вскоре автоматные очереди стали чаще. Значит, Зака обнаружили. День уже клонился к вечеру, но здесь, в лесу, под густыми кронами деревьев, темнело еще быстрее. Погоня в любом случае должна скоро закончиться. В темноте никто не будет их отлавливать. Главное, чтобы Зак сумел вывернуться, чтобы его не подстрелили.  
Крис откинулся назад, поморщившись от боли в ноге. Ну почему он такой жалкий неудачник? Ему вообще не стоило возвращаться, когда он увидел новости в газете, и никто бы не узнал об их местонахождении. Но нет, он вернулся. Зачем? Хотел увидеть Зака, хотел что-то прояснить для себя, для них обоих. Только кому в итоге стало от этого легче или лучше?  
Крис не знал, сколько пролежал в этом овраге, но в конечном итоге выстрелы стихли. Последний после затяжной паузы отдался внутри вибрацией. В небо взметнулись птицы, рассыпавшись черными точками по темнеющему небу. А потом все стихло. Через некоторое время он услышал шорох и тут же достал свой револьвер, взвел курок. Это мог быть один из преследователей. Это мог быть какой-нибудь зверь, который не прочь поживиться мясом, которое само идет в руки.  
На фоне темнеющего неба показалась фигура. Крис напрягся, когда человек стал осторожно спускаться вниз.  
– Крис, – позвал Зак.  
И Крис едва не разрыдался от облегчения. Он жив. Он, черт возьми, жив! "Господи, – подумал Крис, – спасибо тебе".  
– Ты как? – спросил Крис, стараясь не броситься на него.  
– Жив, – выдохнул тот и повалился рядом.  
Когда Зак отдышался, то рассказал, что произошло. Он выследил одного из преследователей и разжился парой автоматов, а с этим уже было легче. Четверых он обезвредил, еще двоих подстрелил, а остальные убрались из леса. Но его тоже задело: руку – пуля прошла по касательной. Хотя Крис подозревал, что пара скупых фраз не объясняет, как все было на самом деле, но расспрашивать не стал.  
– Если бы не я… – снова начал Крис, потому что он никак не мог успокоиться и перестать думать о том, что это он привел хвост. А еще обвинял Мэгги в предательстве.  
– Заткнись, Крис.  
– Но…  
– Нет. Все виноваты. Так что заткнись, понял? Нам надо выбираться отсюда.  
Становилось все холоднее, руки у Криса уже закоченели, он только сейчас ощутил, что все тело одеревенело.  
– Возвращаться смысла нет.  
– Нас там могут ждать, так что пойдем вперед. Главное двигаться. Мы не в чертовой тайге, значит, сможем выйти из этого долбаного леса.

Они шли долго, продираясь в ночи сквозь лес. Крису казалось, что Зак держится на чистом упрямстве. Ему приходилось практически тащить Криса на себе. Сдаться сейчас, чтоб подохнуть так бездарно, было бы очень глупо. Они не разговаривали, потому что силы и так были на исходе. На рассвете они вышли к какой-то ферме и без колебаний пробрались в амбар, где и завалились на сене, тут же отрубившись от усталости.  
Разбудил Криса чувствительный пинок ногой под ребра.  
– Что вы здесь делаете? Убирайтесь с моей земли.  
Крис резко сел, Зак тоже, тут же напрягшись. Над ними стоял старик, вероятно, хозяин фермы. Выглядел он не особо устрашающим, но серьезности ему прибавляло охотничье ружье, и сомнений не возникало, что он его применит.  
– Мы заблудились в лесу, – Крис старался придумать, что бы такое сказать, чтобы выглядело правдоподобно и не спровоцировало старика к стрельбе.  
– Ночью в лесу были слышны выстрелы, – сказал старик. – Мне не нужны проблемы.  
– Нам они тоже не нужны, – проговорил Зак и потянулся к своим вещам. Старик тут же направил на него ружье. И Зак медленно распустил шнурок на мешке и достал несколько купюр. – Мы заплатим, если вы позволите нам остаться тут на пару дней. Мой друг ранен, и нам нужен отдых. А потом мы уйдем.  
Зак протянул старику деньги. Тот недоверчиво на них посмотрел, но взял.  
– Мы не причиним вам вреда, – тихо сказал Крис, потому что ружье все еще было направлено на них.  
– Я вас и не боюсь, – старик опустил оружие. – Позади амбара есть пристройка, можете остаться там.  
– Спасибо, – выдохнул Зак. Все же они не могли сейчас бежать. У них не было машины, нога Криса еще болела, а Зак выглядел слишком бледным и слабым, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
Послышался шум подъезжающей машины с улицы, и то, что фермер напрягся при этих звуках, привело Криса к одной мысли – их снова ищут.  
– Мы заплатим двести долларов, если вы не скажете, что видели нас, – тут же сориентировался Зак.  
Старик помолчал, и Крис уже подумал, что здесь все и закончится. Но старик кивнул, а потом прошел вглубь амбара отгреб сено с пола и открыл люк.  
– Залезайте.  
Крис с Заком тут же последовали совету. Для чего служил этот тайник, неизвестно, он был достаточно большим, и они согнувшись поместились там, оказавшись крепко прижатыми друг у другу. Старик тут же закрыл деревянный люк и вероятно снова нагреб сена – стало темно. Крис сглотнул, отгоняя мысль, что они словно в могиле очутились.  
Им оставалось только надеяться на жадность старика. Но учитывая, что Крис успел увидеть – в амбаре не было животных, кроме одной клячи, – все выглядело заброшенным, то деньги старику не помешают. Да и вообще сейчас фермеры переживали не самые лучшие свои деньки, а работы в маленьких городах практически не было. Крис сам был из подобного городка, где все жили за счет фабрики, которая прикрылась несколько лет назад и люди выживали как могли. Многие подались в города, Крис тоже не стал оставаться и перебрался в Чикаго, крутился там как мог.  
Когда послышались мужские голоса, Крис даже дышать перестал. Если еще и оставались сомнения, что это не по их души, то они тут же рассеялись.  
– Значит, уверен, что никого не видел? – недоверчиво и подозрительно спросил один из мужчин.  
– Никого нет, сами видите. Тут только я и моя жена, – ответил старик.  
– Да подохли они в лесу, – тут же встрял еще один голос.  
– Может быть. Но все равно нужно осмотреть все окрестности. Эти крысы могли где-нибудь выползти. И лучше нам удостовериться, что этого не случилось.  
– А его черная шлюха больше ничего не сказала?  
Зак при этих словах дернулся, и Крис крепко его обхватил, не давая совершить какую-нибудь глупость.  
– Нет.  
– Нельзя бабам доверять, а этим черномазым и подавно. У меня глаза на лоб полезли, когда она сама заявилась и сказала, где скрывается Куинто со своим дружком.  
Крис ощутил укол радости, что это не он навел этих ублюдков на Зака, но тут же разозлился. Нужно было придушить эту сучку Мэгги, когда была такая возможность.  
Голоса то приближались, то удалялись, мужчины ходили по амбару, вероятно, заглядывая в каждый угол, пытаясь найти беглецов.  
– Надеюсь, они все же сдохли. Из-за них пришлось всю ночь по лесу бегать, как будто у меня дел других нет. А Бен заслужил того, чтобы ему мозги вышибли. Если бы не его папаша, О'Бэнион и пальцем бы не пошевелил. Ладно, поехали дальше.  
Вскоре шум моторов стих вдали, и Крис с Заком смогли выбраться. Фермер снова замаскировал тайник.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Зак.  
– Не нужно мне твое "спасибо", – буркнул старик. Зак усмехнулся и протянул ему обещанные деньги.

Пристройка, ранее упомянутая фермером, от амбара отличалась только крошечными размерами и наличием полуразвалившегося очага. Но это было лучше оврага в лесу. Крыша над головой имелась, вместо кровати охапка сена, а огонь они вскоре развели, и стало теплее. Фермер расщедрился на несколько одеял и даже разрешил воспользоваться лоханью, чтобы можно было отмыть грязь и засохшую кровь и выстирать одежду. Жена фермера, пожилая женщина с цепким взглядом, накормила их овощным рагу и свежевыпеченным хлебом. Крис надеялся, что они не последние запасы супружеской пары извели, хотя они весьма щедро оплатили свое пребывание. Но все равно старались вести себя потише и не высовываться без особого повода, потому что старик вполне мог пристрелить их во сне, чтобы разжиться еще деньгами. Или сдать парням О'Бэниона. Доверие слишком большая роскошь в их положении. Но все вроде было спокойно. Пару дней они отсыпались. Нога у Криса почти не болела, все оказалось не так страшно. Ранение Зака подживало, как и старые раны, которые были потревожены во время их беготни по лесу.  
Последние два дня они были слишком вымотаны, чтобы уделять внимание чему-то иному, кроме насущных потребностей или разговорам. Но все отчетливее становилось понятно, что накопившиеся вопросы требуют ответов. И еще Крис не мог не думать о том самом их разговоре. Он подкинул дров в очаг и плотнее закутался в одеяло. Погода становилась все холоднее.  
– Замерз? Я вот еды принес.  
Зак быстро прикрыл за собой дверь, удерживая кастрюлю, завернутую старым полотенцем, поставил ее поближе к огню и присел рядом с Крисом.  
– Дождь пошел, – спустя долгую паузу сказал Крис, хотя усиливающийся шум, бьющих по крыше капель, и так был слышен.  
– Ага, – согласился Зак, помолчал немного, а потом добавил: – Думаю двинуться подальше отсюда.  
Крис напрягся. Он неотрывно смотрел на огонь. Тема "что делать дальше?" рано или поздно должна была всплыть. Сам он пока не задумывался, что делать, а Зак, вероятно, уже обдумал. Крис испытал облегчение, что тот не рвется обратно в Чикаго, чтобы снова нарваться на неприятности. Их сочли мертвыми, еще немного пошерстят округу и успокоятся. Но в то же время… Крис потер ладони, согревая их, и протянул к огню.  
– Что скажешь? – наконец спросил Зак.  
– И куда?  
– Ну, думаю, в Атлантик-Сити точно соваться не стоит, там слишком много народу толчется из Чикаго. Может, Нью-Йорк? Как тебе?  
– Никогда там не был.  
– Я тоже. Вот и посмотрим.  
– Что? – Крис все же посмотрел на него.  
– А что, ты хочешь в этой развалюхе остаться?  
Крис не хотел. Идея Зака ему нравилась. И он не должен был так сильно радоваться. Крис почувствовал, как его начинает потряхивать. Слишком много напряжения в последнее время. А может, он просто голоден? Или слишком холодно? Или сказанная несколько дней назад фраза "А я хочу тебя" слишком четко отпечаталась в памяти и заставляла дрожать, когда Зак находился близко?  
– С женщинами проще, да? – усмехнулся Зак, будто читая его мысли. Крис повернул голову. В отблесках огня глаза Зака казались почти черными, губы быть чуть приоткрытыми.  
– Я тоже тебя хочу, – наконец смог сказать это Крис. Его, черт возьми, тянуло к Заку, и сопротивляться этому не было смысла и желания. Крис видел, как при этих словах у того расширились ноздри, услышал, как участилось дыхание. Он выпутался из одеяла и притянул Зака к себе. От поцелуя стало очень жарко, а губы горели от царапающей щетины. Пальцы покалывало возбуждением, а член все твердел. Спина покрылась испариной, а руки Зака уже пробрались под рубашку и мяли голую кожу. За стенами их убежища грохотал дождь, словно отгораживая от всего мира и давая возможность избавиться от снедающего напряжения.  
Крис и не заметил, как они оказались лежащими в ворохе сена и одеял, одежда была в беспорядке и мешала почувствовать кожу кожей. Они раздевали друг друга, путаясь руками и ногами. Зак перекатил их, оказываясь сверху между расставленных ног Криса, потерся пахом. Заглянул в глаза, будто спрашивая. Крис кивнул.  
– А ты когда-нибудь?..  
– Не с мужчинами, – ответил Зак, перехватывая возбужденный член Криса.  
Крис не был уверен, что готов к тому, что Зак определенно намеревался сделать, но отступать было бы слишком трусливо. Крис почувствовал, как рука Зака скользнула по яйцам и ниже, пальцы нажали на отверстие, чуть помассировали.  
– Если ты не хочешь… – начал было Зак, заметив, как Крис напрягся.  
– Хочу.  
Зак облизал свой палец и снова коснулся сжатого входа, чуть надавил. Крис замер прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Зак снова добавил слюны и толкнулся глубже. Лицо Зака было сосредоточенным, будто он делал что-то очень серьезное.  
– Это самое странное из всего, чем я занимался, – засмеялся Крис, разряжая обстановку.  
Зак улыбнулся и лизнул губы Криса.  
– Тебе не нравится?  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Крис. – Может, ты уже вставишь в меня член?  
– Тебе будет больно.  
– Я потерплю.  
– Блядь, – Зак засмеялся и уткнулся лицом в плечо Криса. – Не думал, что это будет так сложно.  
– Хватит трепаться.  
Крис перевернулся на живот, подтянул одну ногу под себя, открывая доступ к своему телу. Было немного стыдно так подставляться, но возбуждение сглаживало стыд, а понимание, что он давно хотел Зака, подстегивало.  
Зак добавил еще слюны, Крис чувствовал, что задница у него уже вся мокрая. А потом Зак приставил свой член и толкнулся. Крис сжал зубы и еще сильнее подтянул правую ногу к груди. Было чертовски больно, но Крис терпел, возбуждение уже спало, все тело вмиг покрылось испариной. Зак толкнулся еще раз и еще, пока не прижался пахом к его ягодицам.  
– Господи, – прошептал он, уткнувшись в плечо Криса. – Сейчас, сейчас, потерпи немного.  
И Крис терпел, стараясь расслабиться. Боль постепенно отступала, оставляя распирающее ощущение. Зак потянулся рукой вниз, добрался до члена Криса, сжал. От движений горячих пальцев возбуждение стало возвращаться. Это отвлекало от члена в заднице, и Крис чуть двинулся, вбиваясь в сжатый кулак. Зак застонал и прикусил его плечо, но движений рукой не прекратил. Затем чуть двинул бедрами. Крис чувствовал, как он напряжен, как сдерживается. Рваное дыхание обдавало влажную от пота кожу.  
Крис сам подался назад, показывая, что готов, что можно не сдерживаться.  
– Помнишь, когда ты застукал меня в подсобке? – прошептал Зак. – Ты так смотрел на меня тогда, что я кончил, глядя в твои блядские голубые глаза. А потом каждый раз, когда я тебя видел, представлял, как они выглядят, когда ты трахаешься.  
– Твою мать, – Крис резко подался назад, заставляя Зака резко выдохнуть. – У меня тогда был стояк.  
Зак резче задвигал рукой по возбужденному члену Криса, подгоняя возбуждение, заставляя все резче и резче двигаться. Крис сжал рукой одеяло так сильно, что побелели костяшки, закусил губу и кончил. Зак прижимался к его спине и тяжело дышал. Затем он вытер руку об одеяло и аккуратно отстранился. Крис почувствовал, как из задницы вытекает сперма. Он вытер себя одеялом и откинулся на спину.  
– Одеяло придется постирать или сжечь, – усмехнулся Зак. Крис угукнул и попробовал сесть. Задница болела. Он поморщился и снова улегся. Зак тут же прижался и натянул на них обоих пару одеял.  
Зак больше ничего не говорил. Крис тоже молчал. Он слушал, как потрескивают дрова, как стучит по крыше затихающий дождь. Ощущал теплое тело сзади, губы на коже. Они словно случайно касались, посылая легкую дрожь. Зак посмеивался и продолжал дразнить. Крис чувствовал себя пьяным, хотя не пил ни капли. Это было приятное ощущение, хотя задница и болела, да и нога немного, потревоженная их возней.  
Зак вскоре уснул, жарко дыша в затылок, а к Крису сон все никак не шел. Он лежал и слушал шум дождя, разбавляемый треском дров в очаге. А потом и не заметил, как сон сморил его.

Утро выдалось влажным и холодным. Ночью огонь погас, и сырость выстудила помещение. Крис потянулся за одеждой, которую они разбросали вчера, и быстро оделся, стараясь согреться. Нужно было срочно разжечь огонь. Он направился в амбар, где была поленница, скрытая от дождя и сырости, набрал охапку и быстро вернулся. Вскоре должно стать теплее. Он накрыл Зака еще одним одеялом и вышел на улицу.  
Дождь размыл почву, сделав ее мягкой, над землей клубился густой туман – не видно было даже жилого дома, хотя до него рукой подать. В амбаре слышался стук топора. Крис решил, что может помочь, да и небольшая разминка не помешает. К тому же, сидеть на одном месте он сейчас не мог, нужно было чем-нибудь себя занять.  
Старик рубил дрова, а его супруга, сложив фартук пеленой, выбирала из ящика яблоки.  
– Может, я помогу? – спросил Крис.  
– Я сам справлюсь, – отрезал фермер.  
– У тебя есть и другие дела, пусть займется, – возразила его жена. Крис подумал, что он даже не знает, как их зовут, так и не спросил.  
Старик тяжело опустил топор и отошел. Крис тут же подхватил его.  
– Зайди потом, – сказал женщина. – Я пироги сделаю.  
Крис кивнул и продолжил.  
Он думал о Чикаго, баре Зака, что теперь сгорел дотла, о Мэгги, о которой они больше не говорили. Почему она их сдала? Что случилось, когда Зак отвозил ее к родственникам? Наверное, все дело в том, что она тогда увидела. Ревность? Крис тоже ревновал, чего теперь отнекиваться. Он действительно ревновал, и, похоже, изначально потому, что Мэгги раздражала его с первой встречи. Сейчас он на нее злился. Ей дали шанс жить своей жизнью, а вместо этого она решила испортить ее другим. Крис был плохим католиком и не мог такого простить. "Око за око" было более справедливым, чем "подставь другую щеку".  
Когда Крис закончил, сложил дрова, и решил немного отнести хозяевам в дом.  
– Куда положить, мэм? – спросил он, когда вошел в жарко натопленную кухню. Хозяйка что-то помешивала в большой кастрюле.  
– Какая я тебе мэм? – фыркнула женщина и указала рукой в угол. – Туда сложи.  
– А как вас называть?  
– Сподобился. Можешь называть меня миссис Уилсон. А твое имя я знать не хочу, – резко ответила она, но потом чуть смягчилась и пояснила. – Не хочу, читая некролог, увидеть твое имя. Ты вроде неплохой парень, только дурной, как вся молодежь сейчас.  
– Ладно, – Крис даже растерялся, не зная, что сказать на это.  
– Мой сын таким же был.  
Она замолчала, продолжая помешивать содержимое кастрюли на печке.  
– А где он? – решился спросить Крис.  
– Связался с такими, как те, что вчера приезжали… Похоронили его полгода назад.  
– Простите.  
– Держи, – миссис Уилсон протянула ему завернутые в полотенце пироги. Крис поблагодарил ее и быстро вышел, пока она снова не начала сетовать на молодежь. Хотя старикам только и остается, что ругать молодых.  
По дороге Крис еще прихватил несколько яблок в амбаре, помыв их в лохани с дождевой водой, и направился в пристройку. Зак уже проснулся и улыбнулся, когда Крис вывалил свою ношу перед ним. Он выхватил один пирожок и тут же откусил половину.  
Зак быстро оделся и со словами "Мне нужно отлить" выскочил на улицу. Крис подтянул кастрюлю, что со вчерашнего дня стояла, они так и не успели поесть, и поставил ее на огонь. Зак вернулся взлохмаченный, с влажными волосами, видимо, умылся в лохани. И тут же присел возле очага. Крис не удержался и притянул его к себе, впился в губы. Теперь это казалось естественным. Зак с готовностью ответил, забрался ледяными руками под рубашку. Крис вздрогнул.  
– Ты такой горячий.  
Спустя пару минут запахло горелым. Крис оттолкнул Зака и помешал рагу в кастрюле. Зак засмеялся. А потом они ели прямо из кастрюли, прожигали друг друга взглядами и молчали.  
– Как думаешь, нас еще ищут? – спросил Зак, откинувшись на спину. Он поглаживал живот и довольно улыбался.  
– Не думаю.  
– Но все равно в Чикаго соваться не будем.  
Крис кивнул.  
– Значит, Нью-Йорк?  
– Нью-Йорк, – подтвердил Зак и завалил Криса на себя. – Но, думаю, сегодня мы еще останемся здесь.

 

Июль, 2013.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Спикизи – нелегальные питейные заведения, в которых подавали алкоголь во времена сухого закона. От англ. speak easy – "говорить негромко" – в связи с тем, что в них требовалось делать заказы таким тихим голосом, чтобы находящиеся в зале агенты полиции не могли его расслышать.
> 
> [2] "Настоящий МакКой" ("the real McCoy"). Капитан Билл Маккой возил в Америку первоклассный шотландский виски. Скотч был разрешен в США в то время, но продавался только в аптеках по рецепту. Коллеги Билла и покупатели утверждали, что он никогда не разбавлял виски: его товар всегда уходил с репликой "the real McCoy" – "настоящий Маккой". Эта фраза стала нарицательной в США и переводится как "настоящая, неподдельная, "родная" вещь".
> 
> [3] Джон Торрио был итало-американским гангстером, который помог создать криминальную империю известную как Чикагская организация в 1920-х годах, которая позже была унаследована его протеже, Аль Капоне. Он также выдвинул идею Национального преступного синдиката в 1930 году.  
> Дайон О'Бэнион – выходец из Ирландии. Управлял огромной преступной группировкой, был конкурентом Торрио. Чикаго был поделен на сферы влияния, границы которых все время менялись.
> 
> [4] Джейк – настойка из экстракта ямайского имбиря, содержащая до 85% этилового спирта. Министерство финансов, под руководством которого соблюдался сухой закон, приказало внести изменение в формулу настойки, чтобы она стала более горькой и неприятной для употребления в больших количествах. Фармацевты-любители, чтобы обмануть тесты, добавили промышленный пластификатор, думая, что он не токсичен. Однако некоторые химические элементы пластификатора поражали клетки головного и спинного мозга. В результате любителям "джейка" парализовало ноги или руки, а некоторые и вовсе умирали.
> 
> [5]Битва при Марне – крупное сражение между немецкими и англо-франко-американскими войсками, состоявшееся 15 июля – 5 августа 1918 года вблизи реки Марна в ходе Первой мировой войны.
> 
> [6] Закон Волстеда принят с целью принудительного проведения в жизнь положений Восемнадцатой поправки к Конституции США о "сухом законе", который вводил меры контроля за запретом на производство, перевозку и продажу алкоголя. Разработан советником Антиалкогольной лиги Уэйном Уилером и назван по имени инициатора – конгрессмена из Миннесоты Эндрю Волстеда.
> 
> [7] Фирменный способ убийства Хайми Вейса (партнера О'Бэниона (ирландская группировка)). Намеченную жертву усаживали на переднее сиденье автомобиля, а убийца устраивался сзади. Когда машина трогалась, обреченному стреляли в затылок. На языке гангстеров это называлось "взяли покататься".
> 
> [8] Анти флирт клуб  
> ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8-...
> 
>  
> 
> В пределах окраин Чикаго и Эванстона как такового леса нет, но есть несколько парков, так что лес – это авторское допущение.


End file.
